Syrene Gaze
History Syrene Gaze, like Feldt Grace, was born to parents that worked within Celestial Being. Because of this she was trained to become a Mobile Suit Engineer and also learned how to pilot a Mobile Suit. These skills would make her the chief engineer of Star Strike by the age of 16. Syrene helped develop several of Star Strike's most powerful technology. She created the original design to the GN-Capacitors as well as the GN-Scrubbers. Syrene was the driving force behind the Gundams developed under Star Strike, the most important being the design of the Perfect Guardian. Syrene was one of the engineers chosen when Celestial Being wanted to test an experimental system similar to the Twin Drive on the Gundam Plutone, but since the design was imperfect, it produced too many challenges and the idea was scrapped. During this time she operated under a different name in order to avoid exposing Star Strike. It was also during this time that Syrene learned the secrets behind the TD Blanket. The experimental Twin Drive would also be vital to the development of future mobile suits. When Star Strike began assembling their team of Gundam Meisters, Syrene designed the GNC-2 Agas as a highly versatile mass produced mobile suit for their use, incorperating multiple advances made from tests with the GNC-Ex. She would later develop the Agas Saber Armor as well as researching further upgrades for the unit. After Star Strike developed "Mobile Suit Incorperated" as a cover for funding, Syrene helped design and develop the GNSS-TD Gundam Executus as well as the GNC-3 Saga. When Ransac was found, Syrene became a full time pilot for Star Strike, leaving engineering for her spare time. She would pilot a Saga in it's standard armor. During the war against the Innovators, Syrene would create the first draft for the GNSS-TD-2 Guardian Gundam. These would eventually be improved to create it's successor. Personality Syrene was a kind person. She could also easily form bonds with other people, able to befriend nearly anyone she came across. Despite this, she tended to be shy around others she was unfamiliar with. She was also incapable of expressing her feelings to those she was attracted to. After being rescued by Gundam Meister, Ransac during the Battle in Africa, Syrene began to open up signifigantly. She was less tense and was able to freely speak her mind. This extended from jokes to even shouting at Dom and Longshot after their constant bickering. Syrene worried about the Gundam Meisters whenever they were sortied. To solve this, she worked hard to improve the capabilities of the Mobile Suits as a way to protect her friends, who she also viewed as family. Skills *'Mechanic:' As chief engineer of Star Strike, Syrene had a vast knowledge of mobile suit technology. She helped to design and develop nearly every mobile suit constructed under Star Strike and could take them apart and put them back together again perfectly. Syrene would also later put this to use during her time as a Gundam Meister, able to maintain her mobile suit as well as make efficient repairs when needed. *'Mobile Suit Pilot:' Syrene recieved pilot training from Strafe when he had free time. She developed enough skill to effectivly pilot the GNC-2 Agas despite only having flown in simulators. *'Hand to Hand Combat:' Syrene recieved training in Hand to Hand combat from Strafe when she was 8. She later developed these skills to where she could evenly match him during training. this was quite a feat as Strafe was undefeated within Celestial Being. Photo Gallery Syrene Gaze 2.jpg|Syrene Gaze age 19 Syrene Gaze.jpg|Syrene Gaze age 25